


以下犯上3 科赛特斯篇

by street72



Series: 以下犯上 [3]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street72/pseuds/street72
Summary: 原著向，开往世界尽头的车守护者全黑化警告准备把整个系列整理过来AO3大家吃肉快乐虽然目前坑向预定，但就爱挖坑不填的蠢写手会努力完结这个系列的QuQ





	以下犯上3 科赛特斯篇

那位大人该是最高无上的存在。

冰蓝色的虫子武士跟在骷髅的身后，前方的身影有些佝偻。从来意气风发、高高在上的神，被他们从神座狠狠拽下，堕入充满罪恶和欲望的地狱。啊，多么可怜的至尊，多么让人怜爱的至尊，勾引着生物上前将其吞噬干净的、散发着致命诱惑的神。

在神明看不到的后方，虫子冰蓝色的瞳孔闪过一丝鲜红。

科赛特斯将他的神送回了独属他的王座之上，跪在下方请罪，“属下请安兹大人责罚。”

疲倦的神无力地摆动雪白的手，连从来威严的嗓音也变得清澈干净并透出一股疲累，“与你无关。”神明放下手，用熟悉的姿势端坐在王座之上。失去了繁杂累赘的饰品，而不再像以往般无坚不摧，反而衬着身后那高高的巨大王座，更显得神明的瘦弱。

这就是他的神，他的主上。本该是世间最强大的存在，却又在此刻透出让人怜爱的脆弱，如同垂死的蝶在蛛网中剧烈挣扎着，偏偏越挣扎蛛网缠得越紧，直到最后被吞噬殆尽。

科赛特斯垂下头颅，一副自责的姿态。脑子里想的却是迪米乌哥斯私下找自己时，说的话。

“安兹大人要走了，我们只是想要让他起码留下一个子嗣。你也想要服侍安兹大人的后代的不是吗？”迪米乌哥斯语含诱惑，这既是他本身声音自带的效果，也是他如今想要做的。只要将面前这位看似最忠诚的武士也变成同伴，他们的计划就绝对百无一失了。

科赛特斯想起了曾经幻想过的美好场景。虽然违背君主意愿有违武士道精神，但科赛特斯还是同意了迪米乌哥斯的计划，为了自己卑劣的欲望。

他们的神，终究是被各自的欲求，牢牢监禁在尊他为王的囚牢中。

安兹开始不再抗拒科赛特斯跟在自己身边，甚至比起其他守护者，他更喜欢科赛特斯的陪伴。因为科赛特斯只会沉默地站在几步外，像以前那样注视自己。安兹还能自欺欺人地幻想一切从未改变。

科赛特斯仰头看着自己的君主，本不该有生者气息的骷髅骨上散发着垂暮的气氛。代表瞳孔的赤黑色也一直黯淡着，彰显着主人的心不在焉。神看着这个地方，想得究竟是什么？科赛特斯无比渴望得知。

想要占有，那位大人的所有视线。那一片本该是最为纯粹的忠诚，是什么时候化成淬着毒的利刃。即便会伤害到至高无上的那位大人，也不愿放弃。即便这违背了君主的意愿，他也不愿松开好不容易抓住那片衣角的手。

不想要回到，再怎么伸出手，都无法触及君主一角的时候。君主如同日月耀目而遥远，如同天边的浮云般难以捉摸。他的智慧连智谋无双的同伴都自叹弗如，他的武力更早在轻松取胜于个体战力最强的同伴时便已足够证明。

如此深不可测的君主，守护者们从来都是怀着恐惧和担心的心态、小心翼翼地对待着。并非恐惧于君主的强大，却是恐惧于某天足够睥睨世界的君主厌弃了不完美的自己，日夜担忧君主会舍自己而去。没错，就像曾经的那些创物主一般。

被抛弃的恐惧，就算以后真的得以服侍至尊留下的子嗣，实现曾经心中的妄想，内心的空缺似乎都无法被填补。那不是自己的创物主，那不是该被捧到至高处供奉的至尊，那只是那位大人留下来的安慰。

要留下那位大人，留下他，囚禁他，束缚他。直到他只能依存于自己，任何悲欢喜怒都第一时间回想起自己，与自己分享。

护送安兹回到房间后，科赛特斯站在房间门口，沉思着。

迪米乌哥斯从暗处走出，带着一如既往的、优雅的微笑，“科赛特斯，你为什么在安兹大人的房门前呆站着？”

科赛特斯将自己内心的欲望缓缓诉说，越说迪米乌哥斯嘴角的笑容就越深，到最后迪米乌哥斯拍拍对方的肩膀。

“我懂，科赛特斯。其实我们都是一样的，既然都是由至尊们制造出来的产物，那么就应该同样在内心深处暗藏着对于安兹大人的渴求！承认吧科赛特斯，你渴求着安兹大人。你渴求他，渴望得到他，将他一点点吞噬，直到他的灵魂都臣服于你。你渴求着他的喘息，他的呻吟，他颤抖的身躯，他压抑着情欲的赤黑色双眸，他想逃却无处可躲的无助！承认这些，然后跟我们一起留下那位大人，不择手段。”

迪米乌哥斯越说越疯狂的姿态吓到了科赛特斯，这从来不是迪米乌哥斯会表现在人前的姿态。但科赛特斯不得不说，自己被迪米乌哥斯的语言挑出了对君主无穷尽的欲望，科赛特斯甚至怀疑这是迪米乌哥斯在自己声音里加了点什么蛊惑的效果。

科赛特斯深深看了迪米乌哥斯一眼，渐渐染上鲜红颜色的瞳孔彰显着什么禁锢的破碎。他喷洒出寒气，踏着沉重坚定的步伐。

迪米乌哥斯微笑着注视科赛特斯走进房间，“我们的计划，就差一点了。”

空荡荡的房间里无端回响起另一把声音。是终于忍耐不住地笑出声，从小到大，从平静到癫狂，似乎是在回应迪米乌哥斯，又似只是单纯发泄着心中的狂喜。声音的主人却并没有出声，也没有现身，只是不断地大笑着。配合着迪米乌哥斯脸上意味深长的微笑，透出一股诡异且惊悚的气氛。

科赛特斯轻轻打开房门，无上至尊手脚被细细的链子束缚在床的附近，本人却站在床边，垂着头不知道在想什么。

听到声响的他猛地抬头，发现是科赛特斯后，明显松了口气。“科赛特斯？你的眼睛怎么回事？”

啊，这位大人，居然会因是我靠近而放松警惕。

科赛特斯心里一阵高兴，但血红的三双眼依旧死死盯着安兹不放，察觉到对方不太对劲的安兹甚为不安地往后退了退。

科赛特斯不语，静静地向安兹逼近，直到将安兹逼到床边，然后一个踉跄倒在柔软的大床上。安兹没来得及重新站好，就感觉到身上多了个什么。他连忙抬头看去，只见科赛特斯巨大的身躯已经压了上来。

一只手放在安兹的头顶，一只放在安兹脸边，吐息着寒气的脸凑近。冰冷的气息喷洒在安兹脸上，引起一阵轻颤。

“刚才迪米乌哥斯跟属下，说了些话。属下认为他说的对，所以……”

面对危险度暴增的科赛特斯，安兹僵直着身体，一道绿光闪过，安兹才平静地开口，“所以，什么？”

“属下想要顺从内心正在嘶吼的欲望，将安兹大人，一点一点吞掉。”忠诚的武士，终于也堕落，直面面对内心深处的渴求。

这是一场酷刑。安兹这么想着。

早已褪去皮肉的骨头，却依旧能够体验到强烈的快感，甚至到麻木的程度。为了保护自身的强制冷静一次次地清理掉剧烈的情绪，但身体却一次又一次地从身上的人的动作中得到足够的快乐。

科赛特斯无师自通地逗弄着安兹的身躯，敏感的地方早在同伴口中得知。粗大的手掌并不易于操作精细的动作，科赛特斯将口器凑近，张开外面的大颚将安兹的第一对肋骨牢牢固定住。用藏在里面的小颚贴在第二对肋骨处，啃噬般地轻咬着。

直接被虫族口器啃咬骨头的滋味，就是酥麻到想要直接瘫在床上。更别提如今被抓住啃咬的地方是最接近心脏的部位。尽管发出的悉悉索索的声响让人头皮发麻，但原本想要推开科赛特斯的安兹轻哼一声，双手被科赛特斯空闲的另一对手轻轻放在床上，手腕被捏住。

此时的安兹再也无法逃脱。无力地任由科赛特斯脱下身上的衣物，将只剩骨头的身躯袒露出来。

那本该是身为比所有守护者还要强力的、纳萨力克绝对的支配者所拥有的脆弱的、白瓷般美丽的身躯一点点在自己眼前展露，带着梦幻般的色彩。科赛特斯将安兹抱入怀里，将刚才用在肋骨上的手段再次施展在锁骨上。

没有防备的安兹发出一声呻吟，带着仿似生物临死前的悲鸣，又轻又软。他别过头，不愿承认身体感觉到的快感，可他在别过头的同时，却也将更大范围的锁骨暴露在科赛特斯口器前。

在锁骨上玩尽兴后，科赛特斯继续用一双手固定住安兹的身躯，但即使他不这么做，安兹也已经失去了反抗的能力。可是胆怯的守护者担心深不可测的至尊总有逃脱的手段，所以不能给予任何一丝机会。

顺着胸骨轻触而下，科赛特斯来到了发着莹莹赤红光芒的飞鼠玉前。那颗发出与君主瞳孔颜色相同的世界级道具，科赛特斯激动地将冰冷气息吐上去。感受着安兹在飞鼠玉被冷气覆盖时的轻颤，科赛特斯不仅一遍遍地重复着这个举动，仿佛想要在飞鼠玉上覆盖自己的气息，成为自己的东西。

看着心中的神一次次因为自己的动作而喘息、呻吟、颤抖，直到无力地躺在自己怀中，双腿大张，一副任由自己玩弄的脆弱模样。

想要吃掉。想要吞噬。想要将可爱的君主一点点吞进肚子里，好好藏起来。想要将惹人怜爱的君主连同灵魂一起，融入自己体内，永远不分开。

将君主一丝一毫都一一舔过，将君主甘美的吐息咽下，将君主的身躯拢入怀中。此刻心里涌现的满足感是任何人或任何事都无法给予的。

我的君主，请沉溺在我的怀中，永不醒来。


End file.
